1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control system including a control device and a recording device that uses an ink cartridge with a memory unit, to a control device, and to a method of controlling the control device.
2. Related Art
Systems that bill for the ink used in ink cartridges used by a printer are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2002-36582.
The printer is connected over a network to a bill processing device that runs a billing (invoicing) process in the system taught in JP-A-2002-36582, and the printer appropriately outputs information required by the billing process to the bill processing device.
A problem with systems that perform a particular process based on information acquired from a printer, such as in a system that issues invoices based on information input from a printer, is that invoices could possibly be issued based on erroneous information when, for example, the content of the acquired information was changed as a result of an error, or when the content was tampered with and the content changed.